1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable biological data measuring apparatus. In particular, the invention relates to a novel improvement for enabling biological data to be processed and displayed on the side of a portable apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for the structure of an apparatus of this sort which has been conventionally used, there can be given as an example the structure of an adapter for controlling biological risk, as shown in FIG. 6, described in JP 9-173304 A for example. That is to say, referring to FIG. 6, an A-type adapter for controlling an organism designated by reference character 1A includes a sensor unit 5 and a modem 3, and is adapted to measure biological data such as a body temperature, electrocardiograph and an heartbeat. A flexible rod 4 has the sensor unit 5 including an electrode 5a and a thermistor 5e at the tip portion thereof, and is stretchably accommodated in a housing of the modem 2. In the figure, reference numeral 3 designates a power source switch, and reference numeral 6 designates a clock setting button. The measurement of the electrocardiographic data is carried out with the electrodes 5a to 5c. Reference numeral 7 designates a measurement button, reference numeral 8 designates a transmission button, reference numeral 9 designates a display unit, and reference numeral 10 designates a plug for connection to a mobile phone. With use of the measurement units and the transmission units, it is therefore possible to readily undergo the biological risk control with the mobile phone as a medium.
Since the conventional apparatus is constructed as described above, it has the following problem. That is to say, even if the biological data can be measured, it is impossible to process or display the data on the apparatus side.